This invention relates to a yarn feeding device with constant adjustable tension, the yarn being fed from a yarn source to a yarn using device, particularly for use in weaving and knitting machines, of the type comprising: a fixed hollow body, around which the yarn coming from said source is wound into turns by an element rotating outwardly of said fixed body and coaxially thereto, to form thereon a yarn reserve from which the actual yarn is drawn, to be sent to said yarn using device, passing inside the fixed hollow body; adjustable brake means cooperating with said fixed body, for braking the yarn with constant intensity, downstream of said yarn reserve; and means associated and the fixed hollow body, for adjusting and keeping even the amount of said yarn reserve.
A yarn feeding device of this type is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,079.
This application relates to important improvements of the already cited type of yarn feeding device.
Such improvements concern the means for braking the yarn at the outlet of the device, the means adjusting the yarn reserve, and the mounting of the motor of the rotary element.